The Mist and the Cloud
by goldenheart102
Summary: Follow two clans through many drama's inside. Open for suggestions!
1. Allegiances

Disclamer I do not own warriors

Allegiances

Mistclan

Leader- Featherstar (F)

Deputy- Silverwhisker (F)

Med cat- Sweetclaw (F)

Warriors-

Darkfur (M)

Toadpelt (M)

Darkcloud (F)

Brambleheart (M)

Hollyfoot (F)

Fireblaze (M)

Cindertail (F)

Apprentices-

Rosepaw (F)- Mentor Darkcloud

Thornpaw (M)- Mentor Fireblaze

Queens-

Daisyfoot (F)- Mate Brambleheart- Expecting 3 kits

Elders-

Hollowear (M)

Blacknose (M)

Cloudclan

Leader- Skystar (F)

Deputy- Lilyfoot (F)

Med cat- Berrywhisker (M)

Warriors

Dawncloud (F)

Mistnose (F)

Mossyclaw (F)

Nightear (M)

Rippletail (M)

Whitepelt (M)

Smalltail (M)

Apprentices-

Birchpaw (M)

Graypaw (M)

Blazepaw (M)

Riverpaw (F)

Queens-None

Elders-

Twistedtail

Sharpfang

Story begins next chapter! Review with ideas please!


	2. Foxes

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors

Rosepaw bounced out of the apprentice's den ready to begin the day. She glanced around for Darkcloud who was still peacefully sleeping. So Rosepaw bounced into the warriors den like a kit and jumped straight on to Fireblaze, the oldest and grumpiest warrior. He sat up and glared at the young apprentice but then fell back to sleep. Rosepaw sighed in relief and crept through the sleeping bodies until she found Darkcloud. "Wake up" she yowled in the young warriors' ear. Darkcloud sat up in surprise and looked around the den. "What who what?" she asked confused. She shook her head and turned to face Rosepaw. "Wake me up in the middle of the night why don't you" she scolded. "But it's morning" Rosepaw whined. Darkcloud looked outside the den surprised to see sun shining into the clearing. Rosepaw appeared at Darkclouds black paws. "See I told you" she said in a smart tone. Darkcloud turned to face the young apprentice. "Okay its morning, what did you want to tell me?". "Can we train right now?" asked shook her head. "Let me eat and when Silverwhisker announces the patrols we can go out". Rosepaw's long tail drooped. "But I want to go now" she complained. "If you keep complaining you can clean the elder's den for a week" Darkcloud told Rosepaw. Suddenly Rosepaw seemed a lot less whiny.

In the Forest

The russet pelt of a fox slipped through the undergrowth with stealth and grace. Many more foxes followed. It was time to invade. The fox who appeared to be the leader climbed onto a large gray rock and looked upon the other foxes. He cleared her throat and silence fell across the clearing. "I am Red your leader" Red called to the foxes. "The time has come for us to invade the clans and destroy them". Cheers rose from crowd below. "We will begin planning at dusk" Red called. "You may now leave". The foxes scattered through the forest already thinking of the attack. Red watched the foxes leave. When the last russet pelt dissapeared into the trees he flicked his tail and the shadow of a cat emerged from the tree's. "It is time" Red snarled. The cat's red eyes glinted in the sun and he showed his sharp teeth. " Let's go" the cat hissed. Both cat and fox tore off into the trees.

Thank you for reading! I know it was a little short. So anyway I need kit's names and the traitor. The traitor will be from Cloudclan so if you have a good cat in mind tell me when you review. I would also like warrior names for the apprentice's so if you have any idea's once again tell me in the review.


	3. The Dream

Thanks for your review wolf that howls at eclipse. Wolfkit will be one of Daisyfoot's kits. I will also probably use your ideas at some stage.

Still do not own warriors. On with the story!

Berrywhisker sat up with a start. He looked around and realised he was dreaming. He was in Mistclan but it looked different. Blood stained bodies littered the ground and the dens were destroyed. Berrywhisker picked his way through the bodies discovering Cloudclan bodies too. Finally he reached the bodies of Skystar and Featherstar. Both she cats were lying close to each other in a pool of deep red blood. Berrywhisker drew away in horror only to trip over the body of a young apprentice he recongnised as Rosepaw. As Berrywhisker brought himself to his feet he noticed the transparent pelt of a Starclan cat. " Peace will be brought if the cinders lie on the right tail. The cat faded away before Berrywhisker could open his mouth to ask what the cat meant. The clearing began to fade as Berrywhisker woke up.

Berrywhisker blinked and looked around. He was back in the medicine den. The bodies of the cats spun in his head making him feel dizzy. "Skystar" he yowled. Skystar ran into the medicine den expecting to see her medicine cat dead. "What is it?" she asked concerned. Berrywhisker told Skystar every detail of his dream. "Then the cat said peace will be brought if the cinders lie on the right tail" he ended. Skystar sat in silence for a minute. Berrywhisker nudged the leader. "Its Cindertail" Skystar whispered. Berrywhisker remembered the young warrior from gatherings. "But it can't be Cindertail" Berrywhisker said loudly. "She is far too young". "I know" Skystar sighed. "But we must trust her". "Should we tell her?" asked Berrywhisker. Skystar shook her head. "She has to discover for herself. With that Skystar got to her paws and left Berrywhisker still wondering about his strange dream.

Okay this was reall short but I'll probably be doing short chapters and quick updates. Still in need of kit and warrior names. I also need suggestions for the Cloudclan traitor.


	4. The cinders have fallen

Thanks again wolf that howls at eclipse. I do like Rosefeather and Rosestorm.

Still do not own warriors. On with the story

Cindertail lay in camp enjoying the sun. She looked around at all the cats moving along. Her eye caught Toadpelt. She couldn't seem to get the tabby tom out of her mind. While Cindertail was off in her own world something was happening over by the apprentice den. Rosepaw and Thornpaw were circling a small ginger tom, about the age of an apprentice. The small apprentice had overheard Berrywhisker and Skystar talking and wanted to tell Cindertail about the prophecy. Actually getting to Cindertail was proving to be a little bit of a problem. The small apprentice who was named Blazepaw yowled loud enough to snap Cindertail out of her day dreams. She ran over to where the cat were fighting and shooed Rosepaw and Thornpaw away. She crouched down to Blazepaw's height. 'What are you doing" she hissed. "I was umm I was just" Blazepaw stutterered. "Perhaps we should pay Featherstar a visit" Cindertail snarled. Blazepaw nodded. He had met the kind leader before and really liked her. Cindertail stood up and led Blazepaw to Featherstar's den. "I found this Cloudclan apprentice hanging around our camp" she hissed when she was is the den. Blazepaw looked up at Featherstar. "I have something to tell you" he whimpered. "What is it?" Featherstar asked. Blazepaw ran through what he had heard. Featherstar listened to the whole thing. "Thank you for telling us" she thanked Blazepaw. "I can't believe Berrywhisker would hide such a secret from us". "Blazepaw looked up at Featherstar but didn't say anything. Featherstar looked at the apprentice before saying "You may now leave. Darkcloud will escort you". Blazepaw hurridly left the den and Featherstar turned to face Cindertail. "The prophecy" she whispered. "You will save us". Cindertail couldn't believe it. "The cinders must fall on the right tail" she whispered to herself. Surely Starclan couldn't mean her. But they made it so clear. Featherstar looked Cindertail in the eye. "You are the chosen one".

Well hope you liked it. I still need a traitor and more kit/warrior names. Thanks!


End file.
